


Ang Batang Lalaki

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the WHOLE family, Surprises, meet the parents, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Masayang-masaya si Kyungsoo dahil tanggap na tanggap siya ng pamilya ni Jongin.





	Ang Batang Lalaki

Matapos ang ilang buwang agam-agam ni Kyungsoo sa nakilalang lalaki sa Tindr na si Jongin kung siya ba ay gusto talaga nito o nilalandi lang, ngayon, nasa ikatlong monthsary na sila at dinala siya ng kasintahan sa bahay nito para opisyal nang ipakilala sa mga magulang nito.

Malugod na tinanggap si Kyungsoo ng pamilya ni Jongin. Mas una pa niyang nakilala ang mga ate ni Jongin dahil madalas sila sa coffee shop na business ng pangalawang nakakatandang ate niya na si Yoona na kung saan madalas ring dinadalaw ng panganay nila na si Hyoyeon kaya doon niya sila nakita at nakilala.

At dahil mga magulang na ni Jongin ang kanyang kikitain, sa una pa ay nahihiya pa siya, pero nabalot din siya ng ligaya dahil pakiramdam niya ay parte na rin siya ng pamilya ni Jongin. Napakaaruga at napakaasikaso ng nanay at tatay ni Jongin sa kanya. Anak na rin ang tawag nila sa kanya at pinakiusapan pa siyang mama at papa na lang din ang itawag niya sa kanila.

Masayang-masaya si Kyungsoo at mahal na mahal niya si Jongin.

Kung sa ibang pamilya, hindi pahihintulutan ng mga magulang matulog ang magkasintahan sa iisang kwarto o sa iisang kama, subalit, maiba ang mga magulang ni Jongin dahil walang kaso sa kanila kung matulog man silang magkasama sa iisang kama.

Sabi pa nga ng nanay ni Jongin na si nanay Rosita, "Matatanda na kayo. Alam niyo na dapat kung saan lulugar at responsable na dapat kayo."

Ngayon, nasa kama sila ni Jongin at nakayakap lang si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan habang ito ay nagkukwento tungkol sa nakaraan niyang pagiging paasa sa mga nakakalandian at _na-date_ niya noon.

"Ikaw kaya unang boyfriend ko na dinala ko dito." Ngiti ni Jongin at pinadusdos ang kamay sa kamay ni Kyungsoo sa beywang niya.

"Kasi manloloko ka dati, ngayon hindi na." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo at pinaraanan pa ng kanyang hinlalaki ang patubong balbas ni Jongin. "Mag-ahit ka na, Ni."

Humarap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at humalik sa noo nito. "Di na ako tulad noon. Dati lang yun. Tsaka, bukas na ako mag-ahit. Ahitan mo ko?"

Tumango nang mabilis si Kyungsoo at humalik pabalik sa labi ni Jongin. "Bukas aahitan kita. Teka lang, Ni, naiihi ako."

"Sige, sige. Alam mo naman na kung saan yung banyo di ba?"

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nag-tsinelas. "Hm."

Umalis si Kyungsoo ng kwarto at nagpasikut-sikot sa malaking bahay ni Jongin.

Nang makaihi at pabalik na siya sa kwarto ni Jongin, napahinto siya at napasilip sa sala dahil may naanigan siyang tao roon.

Sa may malapit sa T.V. ang batang lalaki na kanina pa niya nakikitang pasikut-sikot sa bahay ay nakaupo roon at may hawak na bola.

Tantsa ni Kyungsoo, nasa lima o anim na taong gulang ang bata.

"Bata, tulog na gabi na." Sabi niya sa batang lalaki. Madilim sa sala dahil patay na ang ilaw at ang tanging bukas na lang ay sa may kusina at papunta sa banyo.

Hindi sumagot ang bata at isinayaw-sayaw lang ang mga binti nito na hindi pa abot ang sahig.

Akma sanang pupuntahan ni Kyungsoo ang bata ngunit mabilis itong kumaripas ng takbo papalayo.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kwarto ni Jongin. Pagtingin niya sa kasintahan, mahimbing na itong natutulog.

Humiga siya sa tabi ng matangkad na lalaki at niyakap ito. Ilang segundo pa at nilamon na rin siya ng pagod at antok.

 

-

 

Simula nang mapakilala si Kyungsoo sa pamilya ni Jongin, madalas na rin ang pagpunta niya at pag-overnight doon.

Minsan pa siya ang nagluluto para sa mga magulang ni Jongin o kaya naman dalawa sila ni nanay Rosita na naghahanda ng pagkain.

Magaan ang loob ni Kyungsoo sa pamilya ng kasintahan. Unti-Unti na rin siyang napapamahal sa kanila at ramdam naman din niya ang pagturing nila sa kanya na para bang sarili na nilang anak.

Minsan pa nga nagselos si Jongin sa kanya dahil si Kyungsoo na daw ang bago nilang baby at hindi na siya. Si Jongin pa naman din ang bunso sa kanilang magkakapatid.

Inasar lang lalo ni Kyungsoo ang kasintahan sa pamamagitan ng pagiging _clingy_ niya sa mga magulang nito.

Bukod pa rito, maraming natutunan si Kyungsoo sa mga magulang ni Jongin tulad ng kung paano nila pinahaba ang buhok ni Jongin noong bata pa siya at sa paggamit ni Jongin ng cutix sa mga labi niya. 

Ginawang pang-asar ni Kyungsoo ang mga impormasyong iyon, pero ang sukli lang naman ni Jongin sa kanya ay isang yakap sabay halik sa kanyang noo.

Isang beses na naiwan sila ni Jongin sa bahay, sinulit nila ang oras para sa mga sabik nilang katawan.

Pinagkaingatan at marahan si Jongin dahil iyon ang unang beses na nakipagtalik si Kyungsoo.

Bawat halinghing at kapos ng kanilang mga hininga ay minemorya nila. Sinaboy nila ang bunga ng kanilang pag-iinit. Si Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo at si Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib.

Damang-dama nila ang pagmamahal sa isa't-isa at nag-asaran pa sila na baka maadik sila sa pagtatalik.

Makatapos maglinis at makapagpahinga, nanatili si Kyungsoo sa sala hawak ang kanyang cellphone. Masakit pa rin ang kanyang likuran dahil sa ginawang aktibidad nilang dalawa ni Jongin sa kama.

Nasa kabilang bahay si Jongin kung saan nakatira ang kanyang mga pinsan dahil tumawag ang kanilang lolo na nananalagi na sa France.

Kaya habang naghihintay, nag-skrolyo muna si Kyungsoo sa kanyang news feed. Natatawa sa mga meme na nakikita, like dito, like doon, at share ng kung anu-ano sa kanyang facebook wall nang may maanigan siya sa may bandang kanan.

Napahinto siya sa pag-Facebook at tumingin sa pasilyo sa kanan na patungo sa kusina.

Naroroon na naman ang batang lalaki at baka naglalaro na naman mag-isa. Dahil magkakatabi lang naman ang bahay nina Jongin sa bahay ng ilang pinsan niya sa malaking lote nila, nasanay na si Kyungsoo sa madalas na pasikut-sikot ng ibang kamag-anak ni Jongin sa bahay nila lalo na ang batang lalaking madalas naglalaro dito.

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo at bumalik na lang sa pag-iiskrolyo sa kanyang Facebook.

 

-

 

Holiday at imbis na umuwi si Kyungsoo ay nasa bahay na naman siya ni Jongin. Kilala na rin naman si Jongin ng kanyang mga magulang kaya hinahayaan lang nila si Kyungsoo na lumagi kina Jongin.

"Soo, sama ka, bili tayo ensaymada sa bakery?" Aya ni Jongin na hindi naman tinanggihan ni Kyungsoo.

Nasa likod ni Jongin ang batang lalaki na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin ni Kyungsoo nakukuha ang pangalan at nakikita nang maayos at malapitan.

Tumingin si Jongin sa likuran niya dahil napansin niya na doon nakatuon ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo.

Saktong paglingon ni Jongin, tumakbo ang bata hawak-hawak ang kanyang bola.

"Tara." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at lumabas sila ng bahay.

Pagkalabas nila ng gate, napansin ni Kyungsoo na sumunod ang bata sa kanila. Akap lang nito ang kanyang bola.

Hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo ang bata na sundan sila pero nang makarating sa bakery, napansin niya agad na nawala na ang bata at hindi na matanaw sa paligid.

Imposibleng makaalis ang bata nang ganun kabilis.

Nagtatakang tumingin si Jongin sa kanya dahil pilit pa rin niyang tinatanaw kung saan na pumanta ang bata.

"Ano yun, Soo?" Lingon din ni Jongin at nilibot ang mga mata sa paligid, ngunit nang walang makitang kung ano bukod sa disyertong daan sa street nila dahil tanghaling tapat, tumingin siya ulit kay Kyungsoo.

"Yung bata na sumusunod sa atin biglang nawala. Yung pinsan mo ba yun? Asan na siya pumunta?" Pag-aalala pa rin ni Kyungsoo sa bata habang nakakapit sa braso ni Jongin.

"Anong bata? Walang bata sa amin, Kyungsoo. Di nakatira sina ate dito sa amin tsaka mga pamangkin ko. Walang bata dito sa amin, Soo." Paliwanag ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nanindig ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo sa mga narinig dahil madalas niyang makita ang bata kina Jongin.

"Wag kang ganyan, may bata sa inyo. Lagi ko yun nakikita. Yung laging may hawak na bola." Pagpupumilit ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya pwedeng lokohin ng kanyang mga mata. Alam niya kung ano ang nakikita niya at hindi.

Sa impormasyong isiniwalat, mga mata ni Jongin ngayon ang nanlaki. "May b-bola ba kamo?"

"Oo. May bola siya laging hawak. Lagi niya bitbit pero parang di naman niya nilalaro."

Huminahon ang ekspresyon ng mukha ni Jongin at kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Teka, bili muna tayo ng ensaymada."

 

-

 

Kaba at takot ang bumalot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo nang makatapak ulit sila pabalik sa bahay.

Tinawag ni Jongin ang kanyang mga magulang na hinihintay na rin ang ensaymadang binili nila.

Umupo sila sa may sala, bukas ang T.V na palabas ay mga drama na sa hapon.

"Ma, Pa," tawag ni Jongin sa kanyang ina at ama na kumakain na ng ensaymada.

Pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo ang tatlo at banaag sa kanilang mga mukha na nagkakaintindihan sila sa isang tingin lang.

"Anak, halika rito." Tawag ni nanay Rosita sa kanya.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo na siya na ring tinuturing niyang sariling nanay. Umupo siya sa tabi nito sa gitna nila ni Jongin at kinuha nito ang kanyang kamay.

Hinawakan din niya pabalik ang nanlalamig na kamay ng naluluha nang si nanay Rosita.

"Nakita mo na rin pala siya," Suminghot ito. Di pa rin makuha ni Kyungsoo kung sino ba ang batang nakikita niya. "Kuya yun ni Jongin." Pinunasan nito ang kanyang mga luha hanggang sa napahagulgol na ang nanay ni Jongin.

Inalo naman agad siya ng asawa. Hinaplos ang likod at inabutan ng tubig.

Hindi naman bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa hawak ng babae sa kanya. Gulat ang nangibabaw sa kanyang mukha. Tumingin siya kay Jongin na malungkot na ngumiti sa kanya.

"Anim na taon siya nung namatay. Nabagok yung ulo," Hagulgol ulit ng babae ngunit pilit na nagpatuloy. "Naglaro sa s-slide, nagpadulas, kaso nauna yung ulo." Lahad niya. “At alam mo kung bakit may hawak siyang bola lagi? Kasi galing niya sa paglalaro ng basketball nun nung nangyari ‘yon.”

"Inom ka muna, Rosita." Pinainom siya ng tubig muli at tsaka huminga nang malalim.

"Alam mo ba, Kyungsoo, hindi siya kailanman nagpakita sa aming mag-asawa. Yung mga ate ni Jongin, si Jongin, nakita na nila. Yung mga pinsan nila nung bagong lipat nakita din nila. Kapag may bumibisita, nakikita din nila, pero, sa aming mag-asawa," umiling ang babae. "hindi..." mapait niyang sabi na ikinaiyak niya ulit.

Naluluha si Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan ang kwento. Napasinghot na rin siya at napapunas sa mga luhang tumatagatak sa kanyang pisngi. Kung kanina ay takot at nerbyos ang kumakain sa kanya, ngayon, ang mga iyon ay naglaho na.

"Pero, kaya yun nagpakita sayo, kasi, gusto ka rin niya. Hindi sa lahat siya nagpapakita, Soo." Magaan nang ngiti ang umusbong sa labi ng babae at humawak din ito sa kanyang basang pisngi. "Gusto ka nun para kay Jongin namin. Di ba, Jongin? Nardo?" Tingin niya sa anak at sa asawa na pareho at sabay tumango.

"Kahit anong hiling namin sa anak naming 'yon, di talaga siya nagpapakita sa amin. Hindi namin alam kung galit ba siya o ano, pero, araw-araw kaming humihingi ng tawad sa kanya dahil napabayaan namin siya noon." Naiiyak na sabi ni tatay Nardo.

Humahagulgol na rin si Kyungsoo. Mabilis naman siyang inalo nang naluluha na ring si Jongin at hinaplos ang kanyang likod.

“Anak, alam kong nakikinig ka," tawag ni nanay Rosita sa anak. "Mahal na mahal ka ng mama at papa ah? Mahal ka namin anak." Naluluha niyang sabi at pumunas maigi ng luha.

"Rosita, mag-atang ka ng pagkain sa altar." Bilin ni Tatay Nardo sa asawa na siya namang mabilis na tumango at tumayo papunta sa kusin upang atangan ng pagkain ang yumaong anak.

Hindi pa rin makausad si Kyungsoo sa narinig na kwento. Ni hindi pa ito nakwento ni Jongin sa tagal na ng kanilang relasyon.

"Tahan na, Soo. Ganun lang din talaga kami kapag nasasabi sa amin na nakita siya dito. Nagiging emosyonal kami." Wika ni Jongin.

Inabutan ni tatay Nardo ng tissue si Kyungsoo. Nagpasalamat siya sa nakakatanda at suminga ng sipon.

Namumula na ang kanyang ilong dahil sa pag-iyak.

"Di ko kasi aakalain na ganun pala. Na p-patay na pala yung bata..." Hikbi niya. "Na may nakakatanda ka pa palang kapatid. T-Tapos, patay na pala."

"Tahan na," Tinapik-tapik ni Jongin ang likod ni Kyungsoo at minasamasahe pa sa balikat para makakalma na. "Isipin mo na lang boto si kuya sayo kaya ganun." Ngiti na ngayon ni Jongin na nagdulot naman ng ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at sakto rin ang pagdating ni nanay Rosita galing kusina dala na rin ang atang na kanin at ulam nilang lechong paksiw sa isang plato at nilagay sa may altar.

Matapos iyon, bumalik ulit si nanay Rosita sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at siya ay hinagkan.

"Maswerte ka anak. Maswerte ka." Maswerte si Kyungsoo para kay nanay Rosita dahil nakita niya ang anak na hindi kailanman niyang nakita pang muli.

Samantala, iyon din naman ang naging pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ng mga sandaling iyon. Maswerte siya't tanggap siya ng buong pamilya ni Jongin, kahit ang yumao rin nitong nakakatandang kapatid.

 

Simula nun, hindi na muli pang nagpakita kay Kyungsoo ang batang lalaki na nagngangalan palang Jonghyun.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt at horror failed lol salamat sa pagbasa!
> 
> si jonghyun unang naisip ko :(( miss ko na siya :((


End file.
